The Forgotten Archangel
by BookLover2401
Summary: Temperance was a forgotten Archangel, but only a few Angels still knew her. Castiel was one of these Angels. So when he gets called by Dean Winchester to help them see if they had found another seal, he never expected to meet his older sister.
1. Chapter 1

Dean stopped the Impala and got out, following Sam to the hallway just inside Dancer's Palace. When he stopped in one of the showrooms Dean looked around and whistled lowly. "Dude, what is this place?" he asked while looking at the dancing women up and down.

"This is the Dancer's Palace. Several people, all of them men, have been going missing from here for several months" Sam replied.

"But, if it's been going on for several months, why have we only just come here now?" Dean asked confused.

"Because, the men show up the next day, with no memory of what happened. The police think that they went home with a woman and forgot about everything due to the intake of alcohol." Sam sighed.

"Oh. So if they didn't worry about it before, why are we worrying now?" Dean said.

"Because, the last person that disappeared turned up dead two days ago." Sam said seriously.

Dean just stared.

"Well, shall we go visit this Samantha then?" Sam questioned following Dean out of the Managers office, while consulting the piece of paper that the Manager had given him with his top dancer's address. He flashed back to what just happened.

_Flashback_

Dean led them to the Managers office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a rough voice called out. Sam looked at Dean, who shrugged, and opened the door. Dean pushed ahead and said "Excuse me, but can we please talk to you. We are from the FBI. It is about that man's death a couple of days ago." The Manager looked up in interest, so Dean continued. "Do you know if he was with anyone the night he died?"

"Yes in fact, I do. He was having a privete dance show with my top dancer, White Silver, or as she as known among the dancing rings, Goddess Dancer." The Manager said, a dreamy look coming over his face. Dean perked up when the man in front of him mentioned dancing girls. Maybe he would get lucky and be able to take one home.

"Do you know where we can find her? We will have to speak to her." Sam said when he realised that his brother was daydreaming about something that Sam didn't want to know about.

"Of course. Here is her address. Her real name is Samantha by the way." He handed Sam a sheet of paper and Sam left the office, taking his now coherent brother with him.

_End Flashback_

"I think we should call Castiel first Sam, this one might be another seal." Dean said smartly. Sam just stared at his brother, for it was usually Sam that makes the smart comments, not Dean. So now they were on the way to visit this Samantha, who lived at 11 Creek Road which was just a few minutes out of town.

"OK, let's call him. But wait until we get back to the motel. I don't think we will be able to explain how someone just appeared out of thin air." Sam replied.

_10 Minutes Later…_

"You called Dean?" Castiel said, appearing behind Dean silently as always.

"Shit Castiel, I told you not to do that. And yes, I did call you. Sam and I are heading out to see this woman, named Samantha, who has info on this murder a couple of days ago. We wanted you to come with us because she might be a seal, and if she is we have to protect her." Dean said in one breath.

"Very well. I will come with you." Castiel said.

_Samantha's House_

Dean picked the locked and opened the door. They walked inside quietly and were stunned by what they saw. The entranceway opened up into a grand lounge, but that was not what had caught their attention, it was the young woman that was in the middle of the room, dancing. She was dressed in nothing but pure white leggings and a pure white singlet, as well as a silver cloak that was secured around her neck, both of her wrists and under her arms. She did not wear shoes. Each had a different reason to be amazed. For Sam it was the way the woman flowed into each of the steps, as if she had known them from birth. For Dean it was the ethereal beauty of the creature in front of him, for it could not be human. For Castiel, it was the power that radiated from the person in front of him. He stiffened as he realised what that power was, after all who could forget one of the most powerful Archangels in history, one that was even more powerful that Michael. "Temperance" he breathed.

"What?" Sam and Dean were looking at him as if he were crazy.

Samantha had stopped dancing after Castiel had said her true name. She walked over to the younger angel and said, "It is good to see you again Castiel, it has been a long time." She stepped back when she heard a gun being clicked into place and looked at the eldest Winchester. "Yes?" she asked Dean.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know Castiel?" He demanded.

"Well for starters, seeing as this is my house it should be me asking you that question, not the other way around. And my answer to your second question is: How can I not remember my brother?" she said back quickly.

"Brother?" Sam asked, confused, looking between Samantha and Castiel.

"Yes my brother. Let me introduce myself. I am Temperance, Archangel of Dance and Grace." Samantha, now Temperance, said with a bow.

"A…Ar… Archangel." Sam stutters, paling rapidly.

"Yes, Archangel. Now I would appreciate it if you could treat my sister with some respect." Castiel butted in angrily.

"OK, OK. Calm down dude." Dean said to try and calm down a furious Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

All of my stories are on hiatus. Will post as soon as possible


End file.
